Over the Sea
by the-gold-eyed-girl
Summary: Greeks, Romans, and the British. All at sea. What's going to happen? I dunno. I haven't fully planned out the story yet :P This is a [kinda] pirate AU WITH demigods. Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, [probably] Solangelo...T cos reasons. On hiatus. Not ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story I'm going to be doing. It'll have a plot, and...stuff...I guess...(?) Erm...have...fun...reading?**

 **ROMAN SHIP**

"Look alive, men!" **(A/N: R.I.P my shipspeak.)** The shrill sound of Octavian's whiny, high-pitched voice echoed through the Pax.

In the meeting room if the small and rather sad ship, Reyna glared at the sickly legacy of Apollo. "Oh, fine, Reyna. Look alive, _soldiers_." He smiled smugly at the glowering daughter of Bellona. "I have foreseen that soon we are to cross paths with a ship." Here, he paused. "But not just _any_ ship. A heavily-armed, chock-full of people, _Greek_ ship." At this, cheers and whoops sounded.

"Let's take 'em down!"

Octavian tried in vain to make himself heard. Reyna simply held up her hand for silence and the crew quietened down for their capitan.

An annoyed look on his face, Octavian opened his mouth once more. "The ship I speak of is not any old Greek sea vessel. It is the Argo. The Argo II." Sure enough, there were no cheers at this, only apprehensive and nervous glances at each other. "But remember," said Octavian, "We are demigods! _Roman_ demigods! The most powerful non-immortals in the world!" War cries and yells once again filled the room. "Those Greek mortals don't stand a chance." **(A/N: Remember: the Romans think that the gods** ** _stayed_** **Roman. They think Greek demigods are extinct.)**

Unknown and unseen to anyone but a son of Mars and a daughter of Pluto, the former of whom nodded at him as if to say, 'we'll keep an eye out for anyone who's coming. But be quick', Jason Grace slipped out of the room. Calling upon the rainbow goddess, he sent an Iris-Message. "Cuz, we got a slight problem." The concerned green-eyed son of Poseidon stared back at him.

"What?"

 **BRITISH SHIP**

"Prepare for battle!" "But sir, what about the boy? He's a weakling, he'll be killed!" "So be it. It's for the greater good of Britain. Di Angelo will die an honorable death." "But-" "DO IT, or I'll have you thrown overboard! The Argo II and it's Greek passengers is going down."

A flustered Nico di Angelo appeared, seemingly having melted out of the shadows, on the deck of the Argo II.

"Jason just IMed me. He said the Romans are planning to attack the Argo II. Is there a problem with the British?"

"Yeah. I've still got them fooled, they think I'm weak and helpless, but they found us. They're targeting the Argo."

"Just my luck. Okay. Jason, Hazel, and Frank are staying on the Pax to try and slow them down. You go back to the Princess Andromeda **(Yeah. I went there.)** and stay undercover. But bring Annabeth back here. We need our best strategist with us, especially if _two_ rival countries are after us."

"Will do. That all?"

"Yup. Just remember..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't die."

"I'll remember that. Good luck on your side."

 **Yay! I hope that gave you guys a decent idea of what this story'll kinda be about. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update! Let's aim for...5. 5 reviews, then an update (assuming I've already finished writing the next chapter). K? Let me know if you think I should keep writing this story! Thanks! Bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you to the first reviewer;** **Solangelo126** **, for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry if it was kinda hard to follow, but please bear with me, I haven't had an account for even a month yet, and I only discovered FanFiction itself about 4 months ago.**

 **That being said, if any of you have a problem with my writing, like grammar,** **spelling** , **or if you find any missing plot holes, please let me know, so I don't make the same mistake again. However, this is NOT an opening to any flames, firebending is prohibited in this story to all except Leo Valdez,**

 **Thanks again to all readers, reviewers, favoriters, and all that. It warms my heart! I realize that so far I only have 1 review, but I'll let it slide. I actually write these chapters fairly quickly, I'm pretty much always bored in class. What O do is write down the chapter in my notebook, then proofread and upload. This story is still just getting revved up, so for now, I'll forget about the review count, but remember: the more reviews, the sooner an update in the future! XD**

 **I realize I didn't do the disclaimer for the last chapter, I'll just say this once and it'll go for all chapters of this stop: I do NOT own Percy Jackson, and if I do happen to gain ownership, which is [unfortunately] highly unlikely, I'll be sure to let you all know just so I can rub it in your faces. Other than that, please enjoy this chapter, and remember to R &R!**

Bells rang on the Argo II as the capital, Perseus Jaclson, and it's helmsman, Leo Valdez, stood on deck, shouting out news to the crew.

"Listen up! The British-"

"The British are coming! The British are coming!"

"Leo, shut it. Yes, 'the British are coming', and they'll try to stop is before we get to our destination, which we have to do before-"

"Before Sozin's comet comes! And the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Ozai destroys Ba Sing Se! **(Yeah. You read correct.)**

"Shut up."

"Okay!"

"Before the winter solstice. Jason's on Octavian's ship, and Nico should be showing up with Annabeth any second now. As we discuss battle and/or evasion strategy, Leo's going to brief you on the current plan. Clear?"

"Aye!" **(What? I warned you that my shipspeak is terrible.)**

 _about an hour later_

"Okay, listen to me! Percy has put me in charge, so you may address me as Supreme Commander of the Argo II, or just Supreme Commander,"

"Yeah, like Hades we will."

"Okay Clarisse, jeez. Anyways, this is the plan: Aphrodite, you charmspeak the soldiers into getting distracted. But don't go too harsh. None of them can die. Just get them out of the way. You heard Percy, our goal is _not_ to kill. Avoiding any deaths at all would be good. Especially considering our current cargo.

"Apollo, you'll split into two groups; archers and healers. Hephaestus - repairs. The Argo gets too battered up, you know what to do. Demeter..."

After assigning tasks, a certain Malcom asked what Leo was going to do.

Leo turned menacingly, a grim smile on his face. "Me? I'm going to go out there, get on Festus, and..." He paused. "And be the BEST. FREAKING. FIREBALL. THERE. EVER. WAS!" To prove his point, Leo set his hair on fire. Leo grinned. "I built this this with my own two hands! And those'll be the only things to ever take this ship apart! Come on! Let's go protect my ship!" Leo ran off.

"Leo. _Leo_. _LEO_!"

"What, Malcom?"

"The Brits **(I'm really sorry if this offends anyone. I have nothing against British people, having lived in London for a year, and seeing as quite a few of my good friends are from Britain. I just felt like always saying 'thr British' is too formal. Again, no offense whatsoever.)** and the Romans aren't here yet. And with Percy speeding us up, and Jason and Nico slowing them down, it'll take them at least a week to catch up again, if they do at all!"

Leo turned and ran in the other direction. "Let's go eat some waffles!" Malcom sighed.

 _meanwhile, alone in a small dark room..._

Percy was fiddling with the light switch. He finally gave it one last shove, and the lights flickered on. He sat down, embarrassed. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, personally, I think you're taking this too seriously. The Pax and the Princess Andromeda'll never catch up." She leaned foreward and clasped her hands together. "And if they do, we'll take them easy."

Percy smiled. "I know. But remember. If any of them die, especially because of us..." He gestured belowdecks.

"Then don't kill anyone, Kelp Head."

Percy nodded as Annabeth left the room. He stared after her for a short while. 'Gods, she's beautiful,' he thought, then got up and left.

 **I'm probably going to be pausing this story for a short while. I'll still try to update, but I'm not really sure what the main plot for this story should be, so I'm going to take a break to think. Also, how's the time when schoolwork's really starting to pile up; it's almost mid year exams and the teachers still have a lot of stuff to teach. On top of that, I'm actually writing my own book, one that I'm going to try to get published when it's done and I'm old enough (I don't think publishers accept stories from 12-year-olds). I really want that book to succeed, I want more than anything to be an author when I grow up. Like I said, I'm not stopping this story, or my Meet the Demigods one, I'm just a bit blank with this one and it's harder to put the chapters on Jess together than it may seem...this may be the last time I'm active for a short while, at least as an author writing stuff. So that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
